Ketsuro Hoshigaki
Ketsuro Hoshigaki (Dew Dried Persimmon, 干柿結露, Hoshigaki Ketsuro) was an ANBU Commander and of Kirigakure, and a born leader, head of the Hoshigaki Clan. Leading the Black Ops into battle, nobody questioned or second guessed him, and he had very few failures when he led a group without opposition. This caused him to become renowned as the Perfect Battle Leader, for his prowess and leadership in battle. He was an excellent shinobi, even chosen to protect the First Mizukage at the first , as a substitute for Gengetsu, who was away at the time. Later on, after his predecessor's untimely demise facing the reputable Mū of Iwagakure, he would be appointed to the position of was the leader of Kirigakure due to his legendary battle prowess. Trying to lead Kirigakure in dark times, he did his best to keep the Mist out of the hands of the power-hungry elders till his death. Background Kirigakure's Foundation Born to the Previous Head of the Hoshigaki, he was only about 6 or 7 when the Warring States ceased, never entering that world of turmoil. After the conclusion of that period, his father begun looking for a place to be safe and protected, especially for his son. Thus, the Hoshigaki along with many other clans that the Seven Swordsmen would eventually emerge from joined the forming Kiri, soon after a powerful shinobi like Sora Kanpa was named Mizukage, surprising the three noble clans. As the Hoshigaki and other clans got settled in, Ketsuro was soon put to the test, being one of the first (urged by his father) ninja to go through the new Kiri Academy that had been developed to train children. Passing with flying colors, he showed his father that he was a promising shinobi, one of the first prodigies produced by the academy.The Origin of Kiri! Shooting Through the Mist Ranks Becoming an ANBU & Jōnin Commander Ketsuro, the Perfect Battle Leader Being Chosen First Gokage Summit Serving the Mist Third Mizukageship Personality As the ANBU and Jōnin Commanders of Kiri during his time, Ketsuro was bound to be a born leader. Dedicated to the Will of Water, he led Kirigakure's forces with pride. He was excellent and unmatched as a leader on the battlefield, because he cared for each shinobi he led, as well cared about the end result. With this mindset, even when failing, he always managed to save his shinobi and (more likely) succeed with barely any casualties. He was compassionate and caring, and embodied the Mist way til the end of his days. Appearance A fair man of relatively tall stature, Ketsuro usually dressed in what would become traditional Kiri attire. He donned on the pinstriped material which the shinobi wear as bracers and greaves which merge into their sandals, his of which were more heel-like in nature. Underneath this, he wore a full-black long-sleeve shirt and pants over which he wore what would be the village's standard cloak, a light grey sleeveless one that reached to the backs of his knees. A dark waist-guard, and a light colored scarf would complete his casual shinobi attire. When on duty, he would substitute the cloak for his Kirigakure ANBU , the design of which he designed himself. Ketsuro's facial features consisted of midnight eyes, thin eyebrows of the same hue, a long nose and midnight black hair down to his lower back, the last of which along with his long face, gives him a striking resemblance to a shinobi who came after him, the Sanin . Ketsuro was also usually equipped with a ninja pack and a sword, usually his unique sword of his own creation. Abilities As the ANBU and Jōnin Commander, Ketsuro's prowess was unmatched by most. He was undoubtely a powerful shinobi, along with being the Perfect Battle Leader. It was not only his leadership that got him through the impossible. The shinobi skills of this man should be noted as well. It is stated by the Elders that Ketsuro rivalled even the Sanin and the Gold and Silver Brothers in power, the latter of which he once battled on par with. Chakra Control and Reserves Ketsuro possessed massive chakra reserves, even greater than his grandson and it was noted several times that his chakra was especially large and powerful, even for a Hoshigaki. He was able to manifest his chakra into different constructs with ease, being able to counteract the powers of a Jinchūriki: with his Chakra Molding Technique, he was able to manipulate his ample power into a variety of forms, which were powerful enough to suppress Kinkaku and Ginkaku for sometime. He was able to wield Samehada for Kasui Ninjin for sometime as well, another testament to his large chakra. His skill using Hiramekarei at times was considerable as well with the manifestation of a complex array of chakra constructs. Ketsuro is also skilled when it comes to utilizing his chakra for the basics; his techniques never took any more chakra than needed, and allowed Ketsuro to become a warrior of basic techniques, using them to his greatest advantages in the heat of combat. Shape Transformation Nature Transformation Taijutsu Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Nunchakujutsu Creation & Conception Trivia *This character is the canon First Mizukage's Bodyguard shown briefly in Chapter 648 of the manga. He has been expanded into Ketsuro. References Category:Approved Article Category:Kirigakure Resident Category:ANBU Category:Fanonized Canon Characters